A liquid crystal display apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as an LCD) displays characters and images, using the electrooptical characteristics of liquid crystal molecules. The LCD generally uses a liquid crystal panel in which polarizing plates are placed on both sides of a liquid crystal cell, and can display a black image under no voltage application in a normally black mode, for example. The LCD has a problem in that a contrast ratio in front and oblique directions is low. In order to solve this problem, a liquid crystal panel using a retardation film has been disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1). However, the further increase in performance of the LCD is desired on the market, and as one example, there is a demand for a liquid crystal panel exhibiting a higher contrast ratio, capable of outputting characters and images clearly.
Patent Document 1: JP 3648240